


Wedding of the year

by MaryLaRosa



Series: Prince's love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daily Prophet, Established Relationship, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Mild Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Severus Snape Lives, Touching, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa
Summary: Severus and Lucius after the battle. The last part of PRINCE'S LOVE series.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Prince's love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Wedding of the year

**WEDDING OF THE YEAR**

_May 1998._

Less than two weeks have passed since the historical day when Harry Potter killed Lord Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts and saved the Wizarding World from destruction. Most of His followers, the Death Eaters, have lost their lives in the battle, but for those who survived the trials were held at the Ministry of Magic. Severus and Lucius were among them, mainly because Lucius decided to risk his own life by ignoring the Dark Lord's order and Apparating them both to the Manor instead of bringing Severus to Him. Eventhough they were facing very serious charges, in the end both of them walked out of the courtroom as free men thanks to Severus's memories and the testimony he gave under the effect of Veritaserum. Everyone was shocked to learn he was truly loyal to Dumbledore and that he had killed him on his own request, because he was already dying due to the consequences of the destruction of one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. The rest of Hogwarts staff, as well as Harry Potter himself, offered him sincere apologies for the way they treated him and he accepted them, eventhough he didn't really care what any of them thought about him. Headmistress McGonagall asked him to come back to Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher, which was the job he has always wanted, but he refused it. He had no intention to go back to that castle, especially now when he finally had a chance to build a life he 's always dreamed about with the man he loved. The _Daily Prophet_ 's reporters were trying desperately to get a statement from him when they saw him holding hands with Lucius while leaving the courtroom, but he payed them no heed. All he could think about were the days ahead of them, happy days filled with love and joy of being together without the shadows of the past looming over them. Since there was no more Dark Lord at the Manor, he has returned to live there with Lucius and put his house at Spinner's End on sale. All in all, his life has improved a lot in just a couple of weeks; everything was almost perfect. That _almost_ referred to a lot of unwanted attention from the _Daily Prophet_ 's reporters he and his fiancé received after their extensive interview with Rita Skeeter for the said newspaper. Ever since they 've confirmed the speculations about their engagement and upcoming wedding to the nosy journalist, the _Prophet_ 's been refering to it as _the Wedding of the year_ in every article concerning the most popular topic in the Wizarding World after Voldemort's defeat. Reporters and photographers followed them restlessly whenever they went to Diagon Alley, wishing to get an exclusive for the front page. For example, when Lucius went to _Flourish and Blotts_ a couple of days ago, the headline of that day's issue was _LUCIUS MALFOY SPOTTED FLAUNTING HIS ENGAGEMENT RING AT DIAGON ALLEY._ Severus couldn't help but smile as he watched him read it; he snorted at the word _flaunting_ , because it didn't make sense to him that they 've made such a big news out of his engagement ring which he 's been wearing for more than a year. No day has passed without even one mention of their wedding, and today was no exception. While Lucius found them rather annoying, Severus seemed to be amused by the headlines like the one of today's issue that read _IT IS A MATTER OF DAY WHEN THE WEDDING OF THE YEAR WILL BE ANNOUNCED._  
\- I can't believe it. - Lucius sighed glancing at the front page over his shoulder. - They 've had an almost identical headline three days ago. And the one from last Friday was pretty much the same.  
\- I think it 's because they have nothing to write about since the war is over and the Dark Lord is gone. - Severus commented reading the text that followed the headline.  
\- I know, but we 're not the only ones getting married. - Lucius reasoned slicking his hair back.  
\- No, but we 're the only wizards and ex-Death Eaters getting married. - Severus remarked closing the newspaper and turned around to kiss him. - You have to admit such things don't happen every day.  
\- Still, I 'm getting tired of seeing our names in the headlines every single day. They write more about us and our wedding than about Potter.  
\- So what if they do? Don't let it bother you because, really, none of that matters. We 're free in every sense of that word and, most importantly, we 're getting married this Saturday. What more can we ask for?  
\- Yes, we 're free thanks to you. It was you who saved me from Azkaban. - Lucius said gazing into his wonderful black eyes. - Twice.  
\- I had to. - he replied. - It is no place for angels.  
\- I am no angel.  
\- Of course you are. The sweetest and most beautiful of all the angels whom I love more than any words could say. I can't wait to marry you.  
\- You 're not the only one. I think Rita Skeeter won't be able to have a proper sleep until we send the official announcement.  
\- You still haven't sent it?  
\- No. I 'll do it now because I want it to come out in tomorrow's issue.  
\- All right, but there 's no need to hurry. - Severus smiled pulling him to himself by the arm and gave him a hot, sweet kiss. As it was rather uncomfortable to kiss in such position, Lucius pulled away and walked up to him. Then he sat in his lap embracing him around the neck and threw his newspaper down on the floor kissing him properly on the lips. Letting out a loud sigh, Severus wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to his chest. As always, he melted against him and allowed him to drink all the sweetness from his lips. He gladly did it sliding a hand up his leg and into the opening of his robe. He shivered, biting his lip, but it didn't stop Severus's hand from crawling deeper inside his robe.  
\- Severus... - he moaned and Severus smiled untying the belt of his robe.  
\- Oh... - he moaned again, suddenly becoming incapable of uttering a single coherent word. As usually, Severus's amazingly skillful fingers were to blame for that. In a blink of an eye he got up and Apparated them to the bedroom cutting off his protest.  
\- Seriously? - he asked him surprisedly as they reappeared. - We 've only-  
\- Yes. - he breathed onto his lips. - I want you again. No matter how many times I take you, I always want more. - Severus confessed kissing his cheeks. - Can't get enough of your skin, your lips, your taste... your everything. Because you are my everything, Lucius Malfoy.  
\- And you are mine, Severus Snape. - Lucius whispered as he covered his body with his own leaning against his arms and kissed him.  
\- You 're so sweet. - he murmured to his lips and entered him in just one swift move silencing his moan with a soft kiss. - So sweet and beautiful, my love. My Lu. My sweet angel.

~•~

_The Daily Prophet, 16th of May 1998._

_**Announcements** _

_The wedding of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy_

_The_ Prophet _officially announces the wedding of Severus Snape, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and war hero, to Lucius Malfoy, scion of the Malfoy family._


End file.
